Close Quarters
by Peppertails51
Summary: When you spend every day with someone, you might get closer than you thought. This is a lesson Josh will learn the hard way... literally. DrakexJosh. Check out the sequel: 'School Scandal'.
1. Chapter 1

Drake and Josh are not mine.

Rated M for language and sex scenes. Hope you like!

Josh POV.

...

There I was, studying feverishly for my last high school exam by the light of a dimmed lamp. It was the most important test of the year, one that would determine what colleges would accept me; a test that would make or break my future. My spine tingled at the prospects.

As I reclined in my bed, typing in some extra study material, I heard shuffling in the dark.

"Drake," I called out uncertainly, fearing it was Megan with another devilish plot, "is that you?"

"Ssshhhhh!" sounded from somewhere by the couch. I saw shadows dance off the wall and suddenly, the window snapped open, illuminating Drake's face in pale moonlight. "Josh, I need a favor."

I groaned. "What?" I responded vehemently, not in any mood for Drake's late night romps from party to party.

"I just need you to let me in the front door when I get back," Drake whispered as he clasped his hands together, as close to begging as he could come, "pretty please! You know how hard Mom and Dad came down on me last week when they caught me sneaking in the window!"

"Are you serious!?" I growled, "Do you really need to go to another party? God, I feel sorry for your liver, Drake!"

"I don't drink that much!" Drake spat as he tossed his hair indignantly.

I rolled my eyes, forgetting that my face was illuminated by the soft glow of my laptop.

"Look, just open the door at two, okay? That's all I need from you," Drake crossed his arms and let his bottom lip jut out in a full on pout.

I sighed angrily, still weighing the decision in my head. This only made Drake more desperate.

"I _need_ to go to this party, Josh! Cindy is _going_ to be there, she just broke up with her boyfriend, and I am _going_ to be her shoulder to cry on!" At this statement he stared dreamily into space, no doubt contemplating every move he would make that night.

For some reason, I shuddered at the thought. I pictured it for a brief moment and shook it off in disgust. "Whatever…" I sighed, feeling defeated.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!!" Drake cried out in a hushed tone as he leapt at me from across the room. Before I could move he had his arms around me in a bear hug, pushing my laptop to the side.

"D-drake-" I stuttered, feeling embarrassed and ashamed for giving in to him, again. Then I realized that there was something different about this hug. Drake's hands where cupping my shoulder blades, fondling the knots in my muscles, I could feel his warm breath on my ear as he rested his cheek on mine. Heat seemed to radiate off his body.

I gulped nervously. I was trying hard not to notice the goose bumps creeping up my spine or the blush tinting my ears and face. My hands were rigidly clawing at the covers of my bed, skin breaking into a cold sweat, and as for my breath… I couldn't seem to catch it.

"-knhg," was the sound I made as I choked on my dry tongue. I tried to swallow but couldn't find enough spit. I felt Drake pull back letting cool air flood the space between us. He pressed his forehead to mine and gazed into my eyes. Not just a stare, but a gaze. His eyes seemed to sparkle, speaking a language of their own. I, on the other hand, was utterly speechless but couldn't look away. This should have been awkward and wrong and uncomfortable. I should be annoyed; I should shove him off me… but I couldn't make my arms move.

I felt him bring his hands up to the back of my neck and nestle them in my hair, twirling it around his fingers. I bit my lip, restraining what felt like a moan, but I was surely mistaken. There was no way any of this was real. I must have been studying for too long.

"Thank you, Josh," Drake whispered, his warm breath wafting over my lips. It smelled like orange soda.

"… You're welcome," I murmured so quietly, I wasn't sure he heard me. A soft smile crept across his face showing the slightest bit of teeth. I licked my lips in an irrepressible response.

'_God, I just want to bite his lips so_..._'_ I stopped, unable to believe what I had just thought. I tried to shake the sensation off, but it came back ten times stronger, taking over my body. Then Drake brushed my cheek ever so lightly with his thumb, doubling and then tripling over that same spot. My skin was hypersensitive under his touch, burning, boiling, and smoldering.

Suddenly, Drake sat straight up. I felt my chin tip up instinctively, following along with Drake's abrupt move, still stuck in a trance.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Drake shifted off the bed, dashing towards the window, wriggling his lower half outside. "Remember," he whispered, "two o'clock!" With that, he vanished out of view.

I was frozen where I sat, heart pounding out of my chest, feeling completely mystified. I could still feel warmth lingering, swirling around in my stomach. I suddenly realized that I was panting heavily. I glanced down at my pajama pants. Just as I had thought: hard as a rock.

I threw my head back, letting out an exhausted moan. I must be loosing my mind. I was sure I could think of a million different reasons to pretend it was a dream or ignore it entirely… but the throbbing and pulsing stir in my groin was too much to ignore.

I slipped my sweat pants down to my knees and slowly slipped my hand into my boxers. The part of me that wanted to resist the temptation utterly vanished when I got my fingers around my cock. My eyes glazed over as I started pumping. My breath came out in short and sharp bursts, burning my lungs. I was loosing myself to the pleasure, unaware of my surroundings. I rolled to the side to get more leverage, activating the remote control with my thigh.

The TV flashed on, the volume quickly decreasing. I glanced at it through my eyelashes and realized that it was Drake. He had been working with a homemade music video earlier that day, and had apparently left it in the DVD player. I watched his performance with intense attention. Every move he made, the thrusts, the hip swivels, and his lips curving around his words… it all fueled my sick fantasy. This video only seemed to cement, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that Drake held the title of Best Dirty Dancer at Belleview High.

I licked my lips. Something about the unclean and filthy circumstances made doing this even better. It was turning me on, making me feel more than every day jacking off did. Just knowing that I could be caught at any moment gave me such a rush. If I had any common sense left it would have told me I was an undeniable pervert.

It was then that I remembered which song of Drake's this movie went with. With my free, quivering hand I held up the remote, upping the volume slightly.

"_Can't wait ta get you alone. Won't hold back any longer. My imagination can only take me so far…"_ hip twist, thrust, thrust. Just a single verse and my mind faded into a daydream. I could picture Drake singing to me, with my back against a cold wall, him holding me down with his hot hips. He hadn't even touched me with his hands yet and I was so close to coming.

A desperate, whiny moan escaped my lips as I gripped harder and stroked faster. The song started to pick up its pace, accompanying the mounting pleasure in my abdomen. I could hear Drake take hitched, short breathes just like mine, pushing me over the edge. He was almost at the finale of his song.

I panted and groaned through tightly clamped lips, watching Drake's every movement. Then, the moment I was waiting for. He threw his head back and let out a husky, breathy, absolutely sexy, "Oooooh!"

"Ahh…AAAH!" I cried out, unable to keep my mouth shut. With that, I released, completely soaking my hand in hot liquid. Everything seemed to spin as I struggled to see strait. I gasped for air, letting my heart rate slow and my body temperature decrease. All my muscles trembled with post-orgasm sensitivity. My arms quivered weakly as I slipped off my pajama bottoms and boxers. I mopped myself off and tossed them into the laundry basket, followed by my damp T shirt. Finally, unable to stay upright any longer, I flopped backwards, resting my back and head against a cool pillow.

For the first time in almost two months I felt utterly content. There I was, totally naked, recovering from a happy time session while consumed with perverted thoughts of my step brother, and somehow _practically blissful_. The logical part of my brain _tried_ to attack me with all the guilt and regret I _should_ be feeling. I say tried because my extreme exhaustion was making every coherent thought muddled. And I say should because for some reason, I just couldn't.

As I lay there, feeling my raging pulse pound through my veins, listening to my heart beat wildly and watching my chest bob up and down, I felt absolutely amazing.

'_You must be dreaming. There is no way any normal person would feel this way,'_ my mind feebly snapped.

'_In that case, I must have a dirty imagination because that was one sick dream,'_ I countered drowsily. I fumbled around for my alarm clock, setting it to 1:40 A.M. Before sleep overtook me entirely, I pulled the sheets up to my neck, snuggling into the cotton. With one last contented sigh, I drifted off to dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

Drake and Josh are not mine.

Rated M for language and sex scenes. Hope you like!

Josh POV.

...

I could hear my alarm clock buzz loudly. Feeling too groggy to sit up, I flopped my arm in the general direction of the noise. With a clatter my alarm clock hit the floor, immediately silenced. I vigorously rubbed my eyes, trying to wake up. I swung my limp legs over the edge of the bed, feeling the cold floor under my toes. With a great amount of willpower, I flung myself into a standing position, wobbling before barely regaining balance.

I leaned back, feeling my spine crack. Suddenly, a cool breeze tore through the open window and slapped my bare body, sending me into a fit of shivers, shocking me wide awake. I quickly threw my arms around myself, realizing that I was still naked. All of the memories from several hours ago crashed over me like a tsunami, bringing a blush to the surface of my naked skin.

Maybe it had been a dream; a nasty, perverted, unexplainable dream. I glanced at the waste basket, seeing my telltale pajamas. _'Not a dream_..._'_ I thought somberly. Not only that, but I could feel a weird, crusty residue on my stomach. I shook my head as every emotion in my mind's arsenal tried to assault me at once. I grabbed some fresh clothes and headed to the shower. I knew that this was one thing I couldn't solve by analyzing.

~*~

After finishing my shower, I crept quietly down the stairs while simultaneously towel drying my hair. I felt cool air waft over my bare chest. I hadn't bothered putting on a shirt; I was still burning up from the memories circling in my head. I sunk into the cushiony couch, letting out a sigh. It was best not to think of anything right now. It confused me too much. I glanced at the clock; it read 2:07 A.M.

'_He should be home soon,'_ I thought dully. I rested my head against a cushion, breathing deep. No sooner than I had started to relax, I heard a tiny tapping sound against glass. I sat up and tilted my neck back. I could see a shadowy figure on the porch. I got to my feet and stretched while walking to the door. I flipped the lock and had to take a breath. My jumbled nerves tensed every muscle in my body.

I pulled open the door and was shocked at the sight before me. Drake was swaying where he stood, his head ducked down out of my view, hands loosely swinging by his side.

"Drake?" I whispered with a voice stained in concern. Then he looked up at me and my breath caught in my throat. He had one black eye, a red cheek, and what looked like dried blood around his lip and nose. "Drake, are you okay!? What happened to you?" I reached out and grabbed his shoulders. He looked up at me with hooded eyes and dilated pupils. I could smell a strong alcohol on his breath.

"… Mmmthat Shindy was ah bitch," He slurred quietly. I put my arm around his shoulder and pulled him inside, locking the door behind me. I lead him to the couch while he tried to explain himself.

"She woulln't leave me alone, she was like… ubsseshed."

"Just sit still and I'll get the first aid kit," I told him, half listening to his drunken story. I rummage around the cabinets until I found some antibiotic ointment and band aids; then I wet a wash cloth with warm water. I rushed over to Drake's side, immediately dapping away the blood.

"She was all 'meee meee meee meh meh," Drake nagged in a shrill falsetto, "enn then her ex was all 'look ah mee! I'm 'onna shave the day!'" He mumbled his story peculiarly, accompanying it with gestures that came too late to make sense, "Then pow! He punched me in tha facsh. Then hish buddies beat the crap outta me. That Shindy slapped me, too." He demonstrated by tapping his palm to his face, wincing when he made contact. I quickly placed the warm cloth to his cheek, my eyebrows drawn together in apprehension. I leaned forward to examine his black eye, unknowingly placing myself between his legs. I was too concerned with what looked like a broken blood vessel to notice how close our bodies were.

"I mean, she jus' woulln't take a hint. She was so clingy that I jus' lost interest. Not like I could conshintrate anyway. The whole time I was at that stupid party, I just coulln't stop thinking about you."

I went rigid, leaning away in shock. I tried to back up, unable to deal with what Drake had just said. As drunk as he was, I never thought he could possibly say a thing like that. But it didn't stop there.

'I was rememburin' how that hug felt. How you smelled..." his hands crept up my arms, "How you felt…" I gulped as they slipped down my back, "How much I wanted to taste you." An emotional overload; the whole world seemed to tip on it's axis; like gravity had suddenly disappeared; like going full speed on a roller coaster upside-down. All of what he said hit me at once, along with the tingling sensation his fingers brought. I tried desperately to get up and run, completely ashamed, confused, and embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Don' move," he slurred clutching my waist, pulling me towards him. I went stiff as a board, my fists clutching the cushions. Drake pulled me closer, pressing my naked chest against his clothed one. That's when I felt his hips thrust against mine. "Mmnnhm!" He exclaimed into my neck as sweat started to bead on my forehead.

I let out a strangled whimper in return. Even under the influence, Drake's instincts lead his mouth to mine. With a feral and wild hunger he sucked and bit at my lips before slipping his tongue around my mouth, exploring it with passionate interest. I returned his fire with a starving desire of my own. I felt him moan into my mouth, as if to cheer me on. I moved to his right ear, not bothering to take it slow. I bit down on sensitive skin, licking it better with gentle strokes.

Drake was fumbling desperately with the buttons on his shirt with one hand while groping at my bare chest with the other. Unable to wait, I ripped it off, hearing several buttons clack across the hardwood floor. I paused for a brief moment to stare at Drake's finely toned body. I knew that if there was a time to stop, it would have to be now. I knew myself well enough to realize that if I went any further I wouldn't be able to stop. I looked into Drake's dark and hazy gaze. The yearning in his eyes confirmed what I already knew. He wasn't going to stop either.

With one swift movement, I was on top of him, raking my hands down his chest and stomach, watching him gasp for air like a fish. I worked my way down to his zipper, pulling it down and removing his jeans, freeing his erection. I couldn't help but bite my lip at the sight of its outline through his boxers, imagining everything that was to come (literally). My heartbeat was hammering in my ears. I felt like I was going insane. And it felt amazing.

I lowered my face to his waist while he scooted backwards to give me plenty of room. It started with a light tongue flick around his naval. Soon I was exploring every valley his abs had to offer.

"Mmmmphmff!!!" A muffled cry sounded from Drake. I looked up briefly to see his hand tightly clasped around his mouth. Part of me was pissed that I couldn't hear his voice at its natural volume.

'_Damn, I can't wait for the next time Mom, Dad, and Megan are out of the house,'_ I thought furiously returning to my previous movements. I was about to remove his underwear with my hands when a kinky idea entered my head. I hovered centimeters above Drake's hip waiting for him to look down at me. He panted heavily before looking at my through his eyelashes. Keeping eye contact, I bit lightly at his skin, inciting a stifled whimper. We watched each other as I clenched the waistband of his boxers between my teeth. Then I pulled, ever so slightly, until his underwear was at his knees. Drake hissed through his teeth as the cold air hit his cock.

"J-josh, please," Drake whispered desperately, "don' make me wait." Part of me wanted to obey his demand, but at the same time, I knew I would have more fun teasing him. I lowered my head down to his erection, opened my mouth, and let out a hot, steamy gust of breath. Drake groaned low and lustfully. Before he could protest, I ran my lips down the length of it, barely touching the surface of it. Then, finally, after a brief moment of hesitation, I took him into my mouth.

'_Just like a warm, sexy popsicle,'_ I thought, still slightly shocked at everything I was doing. The only thing that could top that shock was knowing I must have been doing a good job (based on Drake's moans and sharp breaths). I had never done anything like this before. Being guided purely on instinct and adrenalin was… exhilarating.

"J-josh, oh god, Josh! Ahh… I'm so c-close to," then Drake arched his back thrusting so savagely I had to hold him down. I held his hips to the couch with a firm grip, continuing to tease him. I wanted so badly to push him over the edge. I pulled my mouth away and blew softly, watching Drake shiver.

"Josh, please…" Drake squeaked in a hushed, pathetic voice. I felt goose bumps shoot down my spine. Something primal and primitive was taking over. For the first time, I had power over Drake. Never had I ever been in this much control before when it came to our relationship. It was always Drake who had the plans, who came up with pranks, who knew where the fun was. Now it was my turn.

I dipped low, ready to give Drake just what he was begging for. I sucked hard, bobbing my head briskly. I could feel Drake go weak under my hands, no energy left to thrust back. His panting became hysteric and tiny whimpers escaped his lips. His mouth formed hungry shapes but he stifled the noises, biting his fist.

I started incorporating my hands. Everywhere my mouth wasn't, my hands were. I could feel his shaft throb and I knew he was about to burst. With a long low moan and a shudder, he came.

I sat up, suddenly realizing everything I had done. I stared blankly at the mess on my hands and on Drake's stomach. I glanced at him as he lay there panting and I was immediately overcome with nausea. But it wasn't from the twisted and complex circumstances. It was because I was afraid he wouldn't return my feelings. Not only was he under the influence, but he was supposedly straight, bordering on homophobic. I didn't want this to be a one way street, but I had seen how Drake used girls. I didn't want to give all I had and get nothing in return. Was I in too deep to turn around?

I wiped my trembling hands on my sweats and then held myself, suddenly cold. I stood up abruptly. I ignored the pain in my stiff knees and walked swiftly towards the stairs.

"Josh!" Drake hissed, wrapping his arms around me, immediately stopping me in my tracks, "What about you?" I froze, in total shock.

"W-what do you mean?" _Me what? What did he mean?_

"You know," Drake whispered, one hand trailing down my stomach towards… oh. Oh. Oh god! That's what he meant!

I felt tingles shoot across my skin; it topped seeing my amazing SAT scores for sure. In the back of my mind I had been trying desperately come up with a way to calm my raging hard on, but now the horizon was growing brighter. I was so glad I wasn't alone in this sudden controversial venture.

"Do you not… want to…?" Drake trailed off in a sad and pitiful whimper. I turned to face him and smiled. I patted the top of his head, feeling his silky hair.

"Yes but…" now it was my turn to be uncertain. My face started burning up when I realized my lack of experience. I became self conscious and nervous.

"W-well, uh I've never, um I mean uh," Great. I was stuttering and couldn't shut up. I took a deep breath. "_I'mavirgin!_" I whispered quickly.

"Huh?" Drake said, cupping a hand behind his ear.

"_I. Am. A. Virgin_." I did not want to repeat myself again. Drake giggled and looked up at me with a goofy grin.

"Don' worry, Joshie. Me, too!" He snickered some more as my heart sunk into my toes. _Oh yeah, he's still drunk. I forgot. He probably hasn't been a virgin since junior high._ I grumbled and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Come on, Drake. Let's get you in bed." I started to pull him towards the stairs when a light flashed on in the hallway. I swear I swallowed my tongue. I shot a glance at a still naked Drake and the shadowy figure heading for the kitchen. I quickly yanked Drake behind the loveseat, clasping a hand over his mouth.

I dared to peek over the couch to see who was there. I saw a very drowsy Megan rifling through the refrigerator. I bit my lip and mentally swore, praying to god she wouldn't notice the pile of wrinkled clothes on the other couch. She was very observant.

I felt Drake wriggle against me, his lower back pressing into my crotch. I gulped down the moan that hovered at the tip of my tongue. I realized I couldn't hold him down and stay quiet at the same time. I turned Drake's face towards mine and held one finger in front of my lips, hoping he would understand me, even with god knows how many beers he had in his system. He nodded and I hesitantly let him go.

He turned to face me, sitting naked on the floor. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head, showing off his muscular self. I should have known he had no modesty. I averted my gazed, trying to focus on the danger that lurked just feet away. I looked over the couch again and saw Megan spreading some mayo on a piece of bread. _Ugh. A sandwich? Why can't she just get a glass of milk like a normal person?!_

I rolled my eyes and turned back around, bumping noses with Drake who was suddenly straddling my lap. I opened my mouth to scream but quickly clamped my hands over my face. I glared at Drake, shaking my head vigorously. This was _so_ not the time!

Drake obviously didn't care. He slunk down my body, ready for round two. I bit my lip, knowing that what was coming would be the sweetest torture I would ever endure.


	3. Chapter 3

Drake and Josh are not mine.

Rated M for language and sex scenes. Hope you like!

Josh POV.

...

I was ready to explode. Drake was barely to my stomach and I was sure I could come with out anymore of his help. And all of this was happening right under Megan's nose. But who cares about Megan, or her stupid sandwich, and mayo… I could hardly form a coherent thought now. All I was aware of was the way Drake threaded his tongue through the grooves of my abs. Ohhh god… I wanted to scream so badly, let loose some kind of unhindered noise.

"Hnnn…!" was all I could gasp between pants. My eyes rolled back in my head and I let my mouth hang open. This was easily a thousand times better than anything Mindy had ever tried to do to me. Not to mention it was a million times better than doing it by yourself. This just felt so right, even though I was sure I would spontaneously combust before Drake got my pants off. Suddenly I felt Drake's teeth sink into my hip. I ground my teeth together. I felt faint holding back so many moans. But I wasn't about to pass out. No way would I miss any of this.

Drake leaned away with one last lick and started to trace his fingers around the bulge in my sweats. I tried to look at him but he was just a blurry shape in the dark through my unfocused eyes. Then he leaned forward, placing his lips at my earlobe.

"Do ya wan' it, Joshie," he whispered, "Do ya reeeeally wan' it?"

Now he was playing with me. I tried to think of something sexy to say back, but I was so delirious with want I could only nod. Drake got the message and started to wriggle his fingers under my waistband. By now my whole body was shaking; mainly from what Drake was doing, but also because I was trying to keep track of Megan's movements, trying to focus long enough to guess where she was. Then Drake had my pants to my knees and that worry flew to the back of my mind. Drake paused and looked up at me.

"Commando?" He arched his eyebrow and slurred softly. I looked down and realized that I had neglected to put on my boxers. Embarrassed, I felt the need to clarify than I had just taken a shower and had forgotten, but then a huge smile broke over Drake's face. I knew I didn't need to say anything.

Then suddenly, I heard the refrigerator door shut. Both of us froze. My body screamed for me to ignore it, but the fear in my mind was slightly out weighing my animal instincts. Ever so quietly, I leaned to the side, peeking around the loveseat. All I could see was Megan's back turning around the corner. My heart soared as I heard her footsteps fade into the distance. A goofy grin stretched across my face. I turned to tell Drake the good news, but my once beaming smile, fell to the floor.

I felt my eye twitch as I stared at a now sleeping Drake, his damn adorable snoozing face filling me with rage. I ground my teeth together and let out an outraged, muffled shriek, grabbing my unsatisfied cock simultaneously. Thanks to Drake it took about five more seconds for me to come, but the release didn't do my temper any good. I was fuming, and all I could do was glare at the unconscious boy next to me. For a moment I contemplated tattling to Mom and Dad about Drake's late night partying, but I was too tired and frustrated to follow through on that plan. With an angry sigh, I pulled up my sweats and stood up.

I cast Drake another glower before picking him up. _'This is just like him,'_ I thought as I grabbed his clothes, slinging them over my shoulder, _'pissing people off but being too cute to punish!' _Even though I was seething, I shot a sheepish glance at Drake's face. I looked away and blushed.

'_He actually looks innocent when he sleeps,'_ I thought. Then my rage blazed full force, _'No! He's the exact opposite of innocent!'_ It flickered, however, as I neared our rooms. My body craved sleep after the hell I just got put through.

I quickly opened the door, pulling Drake inside. I locked the door and glanced wearily at Drake's bed that was at least five feet off the ground. Seeing this impassible obstacle, I did the next best thing. I pulled back the covers on my bed and eased Drake onto the mattress. I stole one last look at his undressed self before layering the blankets and comforter to cozy proportions.

I hopped into Drake's bed and covered up myself up. I glanced at my digital clock; it read 2:39 A.M. This wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that it also flashed Monday. I had completely forgotten about school. My mouth hung open, wondering how anyone could want to party on a Sunday night. For the first time in my life I thought, _'Forget school, I'm gonna skip tomorrow!'_

I plopped my head down irritably on Drake's pillow, feeling a headache start to pound in the back of my skull. _'What an idiot! Who parties on a school night?!'_ Still, I opened one eye and gazed at Drake's silhouette on my bed, feeling my cheeks burn.

'_Maybe I'm the idiot…'_

I buried my face in the pillow; my growing migraine telling me a restless sleep lay ahead of me. Oh well. At least the bed smelled intoxicatingly like Drake.

'_Yeah, I'm defiantly the idiot.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Drake and Josh are not mine.

Rated M for language and sex scenes. Hope you like!

Holy crap! Sorry this chapter is so long, but it had to be done!

Drake POV

It was dark and peaceful. Although I could see sunlight blaring through my eyelids, the warmth of it was enjoyable. I rolled over and wriggled further into the pillow, inhaling. But… something was different. I took another deep breath. Slowly, through the drowsy haze clouding my brain, I recognized the smell. It was kinda… peachy, or maybe mango, but it wasn't mine. Suddenly the alarm clock kicked in and the sound of waves sloshed from the nightstand. I sat up on my elbows, letting my eyes focus.

The first thing I saw was Josh… or a picture of him anyway. He had the cutest little frown on his face, and in the background I could see his science fair project with a second place ribbon hanging from it. I felt a smile tug at my lips, but I also felt confused. Why was I in Josh's bed?

I looked to my right, towards my bed, and I saw Josh in it. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, still thinking as I looked at the boy in my bed.

'_Oh yeah, I remember now,' _I thought while I reveled in the memories of last night, a sly smile curling around my lips. It always took a while for me to remember the night of a hardcore party, but I defiantly remembered this one. Lots of images and feelings started to jolt through my mind and across my skin. Thank god I had taken chasers before I left the party. No hangover was going to spoil this little internal slideshow. _'Damn,'_ I thought, impressed, _'I wish I hadn't fallen asleep.'_

I hopped out of bed and yanked on some underwear hastily, turning off the alarm as I walked by. Trying not to shake the bed, I crawled up the pipe ladder. Then, ever so lightly, I scooted across the edge until I was by Josh's face. There was a slight frown gracing his features and his cheeks looked extra rosy. I put my knuckles to his forehead, checking his temperature. I felt familiar tingles as I made skin to skin contact. I could tell he was unnaturally warm, not that my own temperature was staying constant anymore. My cheeks were also starting to burn as I remembered last night.

'_It's hard to believe Josh had it in him to do all that,'_ I traced my fingers down his jaw, _'I guess he's not such a prude after all.'_ Then, almost as if he could hear my thoughts, he leaned into my palm, nuzzling it like a puppy.

My chest felt all fluttery as I watched his expression soften, his eyebrows arching and his lips parting. A wide grin spread across my face. I felt an intense urge to tousle his hair and hold him close.

"Drake! Josh! Time for school!" Mom shouted from downstairs. I scowled. _'Of all the wrong moments…_ _I guess it's true that good things don't last forever.'_ I eased off the bed and started getting dressed, glancing at Josh every now and then.

'_I think he deserves a day off today,'_ I thought with a smile, _'He works too hard as it is.' _I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled a note on it, leaving it next to Josh's face. I took one last look at him, soaking him in, before I slung my backpack around my shoulders.

"We are _so_ playing doctor when I get home, Joshie," I whispered before closing the door and bounding down the stairs. For once, I wasn't dreading school. I had a feeling that this extra bounce in my step would last all day.

~*~

Several hours later…

Josh POV

The first thing I was aware of was the feeling of my brain trying to break its way out of my skull. I screwed my eyes shut and rubbed my forehead with the heels of my hands. Then I heard a rustling by my ear. I squinted to my left, seeing a crumpled piece of notebook paper. Curious, I picked it up and saw a note on it… in Drake's handwriting.

'_Holy crap!'_ I bolted upright, my headache momentarily forgotten, staring hard at the little memo. With sweaty, shaking hands and wide eyes, I started to read.

Joshie,

Hey there sleeping beauty. You looked a bit under the weather so I didn't wake you. Don't worry about a thing, I got it covered. Not like anyone would suspect you of playing hooky anyway. I'll get your homework and bring your textbooks, too. And don't fill up on anything before lunch. I'm gonna come home and cook for you. Some of my famous stew will fix you up. I've got some good news, too. Mom and Dad are gonna be at a dinner party all night and Megan will be at a friend's house sleeping over. Some sort of school project. Anyway, take today to relax, you work too hard. So save up your energy… You're gonna need it. I'll see you at noon.

-Drake

My mind was blank. All I could do was sit stone still and gape at the letter before me. There were so many different things zooming around in my head I just couldn't cope.

"'Cook for you?' 'Save up your energy?'… 'YOU'RE GONNA NEED IT!?'" My mouth felt full of cotton balls as I croaked out each quote. Was I going crazy? This had to be a dream.

'_There is no way in hell…'_ but something distracted me. I sniffed the air. There was a rich, meaty smell filling the house. With sudden realization, I whipped my head around to check the time. The clock read 12:13 P.M.

Drake was home.

_Drake_ was home.

HOLY SHIT, DRAKE'S HOME!

My headache pounded with wild intensity and I was sure my whole body was bright red. I felt like I someone had dumped a can of kerosene on my head and lit a match. I felt woozy and couldn't breathe. My hands started to shiver and goose bumps erupted up and down my arms. I fell back into my pillow, the note fluttered to the floor. I panted heavily, trying to catch my breath, trying to regain some kind of composure. Which I should have realized was impossible. Then I heard footsteps climbing the stairs.

I started reliving every moment of last night with sharp clarity. Every word, every noise, and every touch was replaying and replaying with no mercy. Every footstep echoed loudly in my ears. There was only one thing I could do to shield myself from the embarrassment that was drowning me: hide.

Like a child hiding from a monster, I pulled the covers up to my neck and turned to face the wall, keeping my eyes screwed shut, wishing I could disappear. Then, the door clicked open.

"Josh?"

My heart seemed to shudder to a stop.

"Oh, Joshie?"

God damn it. His smooth voice sounded heavenly in that sing song tone.

"Did you get my note? I hope you like this stew… I used ham instead of beef this time. I also used lots of extra spices.' I could hear him moving closer to the bed.

'_I can't just ignore him. He knows me too well. If I don't answer soon he'll forcefully try to wake me up.'_ I took a deep breathe, trying to contemplate my next move seriously, but the word forcefully brought a few explicit thoughts to mind, _'On second thought, maybe I can ignore him. All I have to do is wait him out.' _So I continued to lie still, faking sleep. Although I was sure he could hear my heartbeat rattling against my ribs.

"Joshie?" Drake called out again, several clinks indicating he had placed a tray on the desk. "Are you really asleep?"

'_Yes I am yes I am yes I am'_ I thought repeatedly, trying to convince myself.

"And here I am to wait on you hand and foot," he exaggerated a sigh, "I even wore this outfit for the occasion.'

_'Yes I- what? Outfit?'_ I had to physically restrain myself from rolling over to look at him. My curiosity had officially peaked. _'He must be doing this on purpose.'_

"It is really hot in here, though, so I guess I don't really need this shirt on," close to the bed a faint rustling could be heard.

_'That ass! He's messing with my head!'_

"While I'm at it, I might as well just get completely naked."

"JUST STOP IT!" I whipped around and shouted, unable to take anymore.

"Aha! I knew you were awake," Drake said with a sly grin. Normally I would have freaked at him, chastising him for all he was worth, but nothing had been normal since last night. Especially not now, with him wearing… that.

All I could do was sit there with my mouth hanging open. He was dressed in tight fitting black slacks with two thin straps clinging to his shoulders, holding them high on his waist. He hadn't made much progress with his white, cotton shirt; it had been unbuttoned and only one side was untucked. On top of his shirt was a dark, ocean blue vest and hanging from his neck was a loose black tie. On the right side of his vest was a gold pin that said: Drake- Waiter. So many questions tried to jump out of my throat at once, but I could only choke out one.

"Wh-where'd ya get that?"

"My other part time job. Besides, it was too short notice for me to find a butler's costume," Drake said in a matter-of-fact tone. I still couldn't close my mouth.

'_How the hell can he be so cool about this!?'_ Part of me was at a lose, but another part was enjoying the view entirely too much. _'He must not be a stranger to cosplaying. He obviously knows what looks sexy on him.'_ I felt my eyes travel down his body, but with one last ounce of self control, I looked away.

Then I realized that he must have gotten his experience from somewhere. Like girlfriends. I felt a stabbing pain in my head and heart. Was this just another sexual conquest? Was it all just a game to him?

"Well, time's a wastin'," Drake stated plainly, pulling off his button down shirt, leaving his vest on, "I said I was gonna wait on you hand and foot, but I can't do that with you all the way up there." Once again I found my jaw on the floor.

"B-but what abou-"

"Shh shh!" Drake hushed me, "Sick people don't have the energy to talk. Now get down here." Even though I had more than enough concerns I wanted to voice, the look he gave me didn't leave any room for objection. Obediently, I climbed off the bed and walked past Drake to sit on my own. I still couldn't look him in the eyes, though. I was too afraid.

"Now open wide," Drake said as he plopped down next to me. I almost looked up at him, but I managed to keep my gaze locked on my knees. I opened my mouth and leaned forward, embarrassment mounting with every passing second.

"Now now. No one's gonna get any stew until they look me in the eyes," Drake taunted, holding the fragrant liquid under my nose. I paused for a minute. Looking him in the eyes meant facing my fears, and, in some small way, it meant that I needed him. More than I wanted to admit. I had always loved him as a friend, but the thought of being something more frightened me.

Actually, it was the risk of rejection that I feared most. Drake went through girls like tissues. The love um' and leave um' policy seemed to describe his past perfectly. He was way too relaxed about everything. He had his head in the clouds and he thought the rules didn't apply to him. Not to mention he was spoiled and selfish on many occasions.

But… I already knew all that. Ever since I became his friend I had known all about that. And yet here I was, sitting in front of him with my heart pounding out of my chest.

Suddenly everything became perfectly clear. The answer seemed to crystallize in front of me, and part of me had known all along. I was hopelessly, undeniably and ridiculously in love with him, with Drake; my step brother… my best friend.

So I looked up and all I could see was a friendly smile and his dark brown eyes looking back.

"There we go," Drake cooed, putting a spoonful of soup into my mouth. "Now be honest, is it good or is it good?" Now I couldn't stop staring into his eyes; it felt like the world had stopped spinning and that time had frozen still.

"It's delicious," I mumbled in a thick voice, tears stinging my eyes. Unable to restrain myself, I hung my head and started to cry.

"Josh, what's wrong!?" Drake hurriedly set down the bowl, grabbing my shoulders with warm hands. I looked at him through watery eyes, tears flowing down my face. I shook my head, trying to hold everything back.

"Don't give me that! Tell me what's wrong right now," Drake snapped, gripping my shoulders harder. Then he relaxed his hold and gently ran his hand down my back. "Please tell me. I want to know, Joshie," he pleaded gently. With all the courage I had, I looked up and let the words fall out of my mouth.

"You're a jerk!" The first thing I cried earned me a puzzled look from Drake, but I pressed on none the less. "Every girl you've been with hardly lasts a week. The lucky ones make it for about a month! You come off as a heartless user sometimes. And then last night you did that and…," I looked down and took a deep breath before voicing my biggest, deepest fear, "I don't wanna be like those girls, Drake. Is this just about sex? 'Cause if it is you can just go and find it somewhere else!"

Suddenly Drake's lips were on mine, soft and gentle. I knew I shouldn't have caved in, but I absolutely melted into his arms.

'_Why am I so gullible? I must be an idiot!'_ More tears bubbled over, bringing me to my senses. I shoved Drake off me and tried glared at him. But when I saw a hurt look on his face, I couldn't stop the words that fell out of my mouth.

"I love you, god damn it! I fucking love you! Is that what you want me to say!?" I blurted out looking away quickly. _'God damn it! Why the hell did I just say that!? Now he'll probably ignore me for the rest of my life,'_ but I didn't care anymore. I just couldn't stop shouting, "Well congratulations, you win. Another tally mark on your list of fools who've fallen for you! I hope you're happy!"

"You _are_ an idiot!" Drake shouted back, interrupting my rant. _'Here it comes,'_ I thought bracing myself for the worst.

"How could you ever think I would do that to you!? You know me better than that," I looked up, feeling slightly ashamed.

'_I did just fly off the handle a little bit but… what was I supposed to do?'_ I felt sick now. I just wanted to fall asleep and never wake up. "But why did you kiss me after I just told you-"

"Because I have a hard time expressing how I feel with words, okay! It's easier for me to show how I feel. Not to mention, I'm totally tongue tied around you when it comes to feelings and stuff!" I looked at him, dumfounded.

"And stuff?" I asked, holding my breath and hoping. Drake looked up at me with a glare and bright red cheeks.

"I love you too, stupid! Why would I have done all that if I didn't love you!?" He looked away, his face still glowing crimson.

A smile broke across my face and I started to laugh. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest, like I had been holding my breath for a long time and just let it out. Drake looked at me and smiled. He crawled over and lied down next to me, holding out his arms. I happily accepted.

He tenderly started to kiss my lips, and cheeks and nose, a warm feeling spreading across my entire body. This had to be the happiest moment of my entire life.

"I wish this could last forever," Drake murmured as ne nuzzled my forehead. I nodded in agreement, but then I suddenly remembered something and sat up.

"What about school, Drake? Don't you have to get back?" Drake looked up at me with a blank stare. Then he started to chuckle. In a flash he was on top of me, straddling my waist.

"Do you honestly think I give a shit about school right now," he asked with an amused grin on his face, "As of right now, you are my favorite teacher, and I'm only interested in taking your anatomy class."

I smiled like an idiot, feeling like a kid in a candy store, "I thought you were supposed to be a waiter."

"Good thing I know how to multi task, teacher," he flashed a devilish smile and leaned down to kiss me deeply before continuing, "And if you thought I was good while I was drunk, then I'm about to earn an A+ right now."

"Let's just hope you don't fall asleep in class this time."

---

Hooray! The End... almost! Ch. 5 will be from Megan's point of view, and trust me, there's gonna be a huge plot twist so be prepaired!


	5. Chapter 5

Drake and Josh are not mine.

Nothing M rated in this chapter, but there is a major plot twist! The two sisters are my own characters. I tried to make the older one as ditsy and hateful as possible. I tried to make the younger one lovable and cute. I hope you enjoy.

Megan POV

I rang the door bell twice and leaned against the wooden railings of the porch. I stared into the sky and took a deep breath, detecting moisture in the air. The gray clouds overhead looked menacing and for a moment, I wondered if the shivers going down my spine were only weather related. This brought my thoughts back to the two boobs at home.

'_God… did they actually think they were getting away with something last night?' _I snorted and shook my head. _'Anyone_ _could have guessed this was bound to happen,' _I briefly picture Mom and Dad, _'Ok, maybe not everyone.'_

"Megan?" I turned towards the timid voice, seeing Jessica Simmons at the door. I felt a smile tug at my lips while I observed her nervous shifting from side to side. There was something about Jessica that made you want to be her big sister. Even thought we were in the same grade, she looked much younger. She was very petit, and her wavy brunette hair tumbled down to her waist, accentuating her small stature. She reminded me of a doll Mom had given me for Christmas; it had gotten tons of bids on eBay.

"Hey Jess," I replied cheerily, stepping inside. I slipped off my shoes and placed them in the rack. "So, where's your room?"

"Oh umm, i-it's upstairs," Jessica stuttered, "Let's go."

I shouldered my duffle bag to a more comfortable position and followed after her. I glanced around her house as we walked. Its structure was similar to ours (after all, we lived in the same neighborhood) but the décor was totally opposite. It was a combination of ocean blues and sandy browns lined with white trim. All over the shelves were shells, clear vases full of sand, and sea glass. There were even fishing nets adorning the ceiling.

"Wow, you must really love the beach," I commented.

"Yeah! We used to live in Florida," Jessica said excitedly, her face lighting up.

"That's a long way to move," I said, stifling a chuckle at Jessica's childish joy. _'She must have really loved it there.'_

We got to the top of the stairs, and Jessica gestured to her room. We were about to continue forward, when a loud, brunette blur rushed by us.

"Aaahrg! WHY WONT CHET ANSWER MY TEXTS!" The blur stomped to the room after Jessica's, slamming the door behind it. Muffled cries were still leaking through the wood, however.

"What was that?" I asked, wide eyed.

"My sister…" Jessica mumbled with a hint of distain in her voice, "She's usually not this insane, but when boys are involved," she paused with a grimace, "uhg." Jessica opened her door with a sigh and motioned me inside. I followed after her, but I had to stop and gape at the sight before me.

"Oh my god…"

The whole wall in front of me was a fish tank. Rainbows of tropical vegetation swayed in the crystal clear water, and the fish seemed to glow as each scale caught a different glimmer of light. All around me the walls seemed to dance as the water rippled reflections across the room. I glanced around the room; everything resembled the beach. Even the bed was a replica of a sail boat.

"You like it?" Jessica asked, shifting nervously.

"Like it? I love it!" _'Is there no end to her surprises?'_

"Thanks," she said, a smile stretching from ear to ear, "Umm, Megan? I have a question for you." I nodded and closed the door, then plopped down on a huge, sand colored beanbag chair as she sat on her bed.

"What is it?"

"Well… I have to be honest. Why did you want to come over anyway? It is a school night and we've barely talked to each other since I moved here two years ago. Not, to mention, that science project isn't due for another two months." Jessica glanced up shyly, looking anxious.

"Well, lately I've be-"

"CHET, YOU JACKASS!!! CALL ME BACK!" The whole house seemed to shake as the nameless sister roared from next door. A frown wrinkled my brow. _'If she were my sister, she'd be the victim of a cruel prank right about now.'_ Suddenly, Jessica stood up, her tiny fists shaking, knuckles white. She turned towards the wall and raised her arm.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, CINDY!!! I'VE GOT COMPANY!" Jessica screamed as she wailed on the wall. I sat back in disbelief, wondering how such a small girl could possess so much rage and fury. It was impressive.

After the wall had received a severe beating, Jessica turned around and plopping back down to a sitting position. She panted softly with rosy cheeks.

"Sorry," she sighed, "she just pisses me off so much sometimes." She looked at my astonished face and her expression turned to worry.

"Don't be ashamed!" I interjected before she could apologize, "That was amazing! I didn't know you had that in you. I can totally relate. I've got two older brothers." A relieved smile broke over Jessica's face.

"Yeah," Jessica nodded in agreement, "They think the world revolves around them… anyway, you were saying?" I sighed and continued my story.

"Well, for a while now, I've been having some problems with my regular friends," I hesitated, feeling anxious about explaining my problems. After all, I'm Megan: tough and in control. Acknowledging my own social dilemma felt like revealing a weakness. But when I looked up, Jessica was listening intently with a face full of understanding. I smiled, feeling more relaxed. I could tell she was the type who could keep secrets and give good advice.

"Lately, I feel like I'm outgrowing them. All they care about anymore is pointless drama. That 'he said, she said' crap gets under my skin. You know what I mean?"

"Absolutely," Jessica answered with out missing a beat, "take a look at my sister. I've had all the drama I can take." For a moment we just sat their smiling at each other. My personality hadn't clicked like this with another's in a long time. My first instincts had been dead on.

I also hoped my other instincts were right. I had the feeling I could tell her about Drake and Josh. As calm and collected as I am it was still something that weighing heavily on my mind. I sly smile crept across my face. _'Let's hope Jessica's a fan girl.'_

"That's not the only reason I needed to get out of the house tonight." I started slowly, but I could tell Jessica detected the foreshadowing tone in my voice. Her eyes were locked on mine, begging for the rest of the story.

"Remember those brothers I mentioned? Well, you see… they finally realized their true feelings for each other. My brother Drake is totally in love with my step brother Josh! And trust me, I didn't want to be around when they made it official, if you know what I mean." I paused and looked up, hoping I was right about Jess.

Then, saw it. A pink blush crept to Jessica's cheeks and a wide grin spread across her face. Her fists quivered by her chin and her eyes seemed to dance in the reflection of the tank water. She closed her eyes and let out a high pitched squeal; total fan girl ecstasy.

"Ohmigod! That's so cute! Drake and Josh make such an adorable couple," Jessica rambled on. The feeling was contagious.

"I know, right? I think Josh might be able to curb Drake of his promiscuous ways." Jessica's eyes bugged out of her head at my statement.

"No way! I was gonna say that!" Then she paused, the smile sliding from her lips, "No offense, Megan, but I didn't think you were the type to be excited for your brothers' love lives."

"I know… It's weird, but I want to see them happy together. It just makes so much sense some how." There it was… I had finally told the truth. I had finally admitted to my soft underbelly; my weakness for yaoi. "That's another reason why my friends and I aren't connecting. They are real homophobes, completely against gays." I looked at Jessica's face and saw a frown shadow her brow.

"That's so stupid! People should be happy as they are and not have to conform to society's standards." Relief radiated from my expression.

"I completely agree." We both looked serious for a moment, but then huge smiles broke across our faces. _'I don't think I've ever had a moment with someone before.'_ I could tell I had found a real friend in Jessica.

"Who would've thought," Jessica grinned slyly, "Big Bad Megan turns marshmallow for boy on boy love." I smiled sheepishly back.

"Yaoi is one of my few weaknesses," I looked away and rubbed my face, "I'm even a member of that fan fiction sit of so I can write my own stories."

"You too?!" Jessica cried, leaping over to the laptop on her desk, "You've got to show me your stories! I'll show you mine, too!"

"This is almost too perfect," I said, still in slight shock.

"Yeah," Jessica beamed, "I'm so glad you came over."

"Me too," I replied. For the first time in a while I finally felt happy. Not just a regular happy, either. It was over the top, bubbly warmth that spread from my chest to my finger tips.

"Megan, you might have to introduce me to these brothers of yours," Jessica said with suggestion lacing her words.

"You are so bad!" I shouted, batting her playfully with a near by pillow.

"Drake and Josh's love affair is inspiring me to write a new story!" Jessica laughed, smacking me with her own pillow.

Suddenly, thunder rumbled over head, followed by a bolt of lightning that flashed outside the small window by Jessica's desk. I stared out into the dark, stormy night, transfixed with fear. That crack of lightning had rattled the very core of my body, striking an animal instinct. My heart picked up it's pace. I felt the same ominous cloud ripple across my skin, just like earlier. For some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that something terrible was in the near future.

~*~

Cindy POV

I couldn't believe it. I just could not frickin' believe it.

First, Chet, my ex until last night, wasn't answering my texts, then, my little sister Jessica had knocked a picture off the wall with her temper tantrum and now this!? I was just about to bang against the wall back at my little bratty sister when I heard her squeal: "Ohmigod! That's so cute! Drake and Josh make such an adorable couple!"

I was, like, sure I had heard wrong. I mean, Drake had practically been all over me last night before Chet had gotten all jealous. I pressed my ear against the wall and listened harder.

"I know… It's weird, but I want to see them happy together. It just makes so much sense some how." My mouth dropped open.

'_Drake Parker was gay? There is, like, no way! How could he! We had totally bonded at that party! How dare he snub me!?'_

I backed away from the wall and plopped down on the bed with a huff. "I can't believe he would pick his own step brother over me! That Josh is like, such a dork! A total nobody!" I glared out the window at the black clouds. A flash of lightning zoomed through the darkness as I flipped open my cell, starting to dial.

"You are so going to pay for this Drake Parker. Nobody dumps Cindy Simmons and gets away with it!"

...

Dun dun duh! That's the end of the first story! The sequel "School Scandal" will be coming as soon as possible! I know you probably hate me for the cliff hanger, but it's one of my favorite things to do!

Oh, and by the way, Drake wasn't really hanging all over Cindy and they were never dating. Cindy is just delusional and thinks everyone loves her. Just to clarify. Besides, who could cheat on Josh? He's too damn adorable.


End file.
